This invention relates to a freestanding children's slide apparatus that has an adjustable slide height. More specifically, the invention relates to a slide where the overall slide length and height may be adjusted conveniently by changing the orientation of a component of the slide apparatus.
Freestanding outdoor slides for children are known. One example of a known slide includes a rigid ladder piece or assembly connected at the top of the ladder to a single, rigid, slide piece. A cross member at each side connects a medial portion of the ladder to a medial portion of the slide member, providing a generally A-shaped configuration when viewed from the side.
This type of slide suffers from the disadvantage that the overall height of the slide is not adjustable. A small slide which is suitable for smaller and younger children may not be suitable for use by older and larger children. Thus, it may be necessary for the user to purchase two slides in order to have slides of different heights. Accordingly, there exists a need in the prior art for a slide that has a conveniently adjustable slide height.